


Comfort

by myravenspirit



Series: Life in the Village [16]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myravenspirit/pseuds/myravenspirit
Summary: Rin is called to the village to help with a delivery. A storm approaches and Sesshomaru is left alone to care for his young daughters. This follows after 'Be Mindful of Your Claws'. Sesshomaru has trepidations and wonders what would Rin do in the same situation. Towa and Setsuna are two here. One-shot!
Relationships: Rin & Sesshoumaru & Setsuna & Towa (InuYasha), Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: Life in the Village [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929706
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68





	Comfort

Sesshomaru watched as his twin daughters slept fitfully as the rain pounded outside. They were wrapped and tucked in his Mokomoko. He laid there beside them, propped up by a hand as he watched over them, his daughters, as they clung to each other and both whimpered at the loud rain pounding on their roof.

He glanced to the open shoji door. He watched the rain hit the porch and the grass. He looked to their manor's walls, a recent addition at his demand to keep his mate and pups safe. Rin had protested, the villagers of Kaede's village did not want such an eyesore outside of their village.

He would not let his mate and pups be vulnerable when he had to patrol without them.

Instinctively he pulled his daughters closers just before the crash of thunder and lightning lit up the dark sky.

He wondered if Rin was doing alright. He had smelled the oncoming storm in the late afternoon and had tried to convince her to stay home with him and the girls.

She had told him that the villagers needed her assistance. Two women had gone into labour at once. Kagome was unable to manage both and Rin had been trained by the old miko too. Kaede was now too old to handle the birthing of children with her bowed back and shaking hands. _It is a wonder that she is still alive._ Sesshomaru mused.

Inuyasha had collected Rin, letting her clamber onto his back and take off as the girls waved goodbye happily enough as Rin had sliced melon slices for them and Sesshomaru to eat. The sky was only greying then as the clouds thickened and darkened, ready to release the water as rain.

Jaken brought A-Un into the shelter that was off to the side of the manor. All clear signs that a storm was coming.

In the present, another clap of thunder had Towa shot up and scrabble toward him. Clutching his yukata and trying to snuggle into chest. "Papa." Towa whimpered.

He wrapped his arm around her as he sat up and settled her in his lap. Setsuna quietly crawled into his lap also whimpering.

He held them unsure of how to comfort them during the storm. There were many things he was still unsure about fatherhood. He watched as Rin flourished and was capable of handling the responsibilities of motherhood with such ease.

Although she had often told him of her own trepidations, her fears, her concerns of being a mother to half-demon daughters. She had laughed the moment they started walking at seven months. He was not surprised but she had been. It was a nervous laugh. His ears told him the pitch was all wrong and unfamiliar to hear from his Rin. _"Most babies, human babies, don't walk until they are at least ten months up until their eighteenth month."_ She had explained to him.

Both of their fears were of the opposite nature. He worried he lacked the capabilities of being nurturing and caring as human children needed. While Rin worried that she lacked the capabilities of being strong enough for demon children.

The fact was their children were half-demon, half-human. There had to be balance.

 _At least we are perfect partners. We understand each other with a simple look. We work best together._ Sesshomaru thought as his daughters buried their heads and he moved Mokomoko to slither and wrap around him and his daughters.

Another clap of thunder and the girls let out a shout. He put his hands on top of their shaking backs.

"Setsuna scared." Setsuna whispered, she had been picking up on his habits of speech lately.

The girls were only two now. They needed to be nurtured more than he knew how. Rin was the nurturer. He relied on her strengths of compassion, kindness, and love to guide his actions to care for their daughters.

He was learning each day.

What he did know was that the two trembling girls in his lap were the most precious beings in his life. He would lay his life down for them.

_I understand you now Father._

He knew he had to comfort his daughters. He could smell their fear strongly now. He rubbed their backs gently, mindful of his claws. They were no longer helpless babes. He was more able to touch his daughters without fear of scratching and tearing their flesh.

He closed his eyes and thought of all the things he saw Rin did in the past to comfort the girls during the storm. He opened magenta eyelids and looked down at his daughters.

He hummed softly for them. It came as a rumble from the depths of his chest. He knew all of Rin's songs by heart. Secretly flattered that she had always sung about him, since the time she was a child. However, the songs matured in theme as she grew. From innocent adoration of a protector to the longing of a lover to the contentment of a wife whose heart was full of love. He hummed the tunes and the girls' amber eyes looked up at his. He saw them shaking and Mokomoko moved closer and kept them close.

"Papa is that Mama's song?" Towa asked softly and he nodded. She snuggled to his chest and she sighed in content. The familiar tune of the song enough to quell the fears of his toddler daughters.

Perhaps he would be able to get through the storm with the children after all.

"Master! Master!" Sesshomaru looked at the inner door and glared at it as it slid open to reveal Jaken.

"What is it, Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked with a small growl. The girls moved in his lap to look at Jaken.

"Jaken." Setsuna clipped out. Sesshomaru was impressed with her tone at such a young age. He rubbed her hair down and kept Towa from falling off his lap.

His and Rin's children were truly a combination of both of them. Towa called to Jaken more happily then her younger sister and waved, Sesshomaru's hand keeping her from falling face first onto the bedding.

Jaken bowed in apology. "Milord, Lady Rin has sent word that she can not return yet. The monk reported to me that the birthing is stalled. The mother is young, and her hips are small. Whatever that means."

"I see. They marry off their girls too young. This Sesshomaru was wise to wait for his Rin to turn sixteen summers." Sesshomaru mused and leaned back on one hand. Setsuna watching him with calculating and exacting eyes. Towa tilted her head at him in question and mild curiosity. Towa may have his amber eyes and silver hair, but everything else, including her personality, was her mother's. He glanced back to Jaken. "Inform the monk, if he is still here, that if Tenseiga is needed than I will oblige them if Tenseiga wills it. I would spare Rin the loss of her charges."

Jaken gasped and then bowed and left the room. Sesshomaru had also heard the low chuckle of the monk outside the room.

Sesshomaru was not soft for humans. He only wished to keep his wife, his mate, happy. He would not smell the salt of her tears if the young mother died. Nor did he wish to raise another baby as Rin would probably bring it home.

 _Not yet anyways._ He wanted to wait a few more years before asking Rin to stop drinking the herbs that his mother sent her to prevent conception until they were ready again. _Mother knows that Rin would be with child as often as the taijiya._ He was still unsure of how he felt about his mother knowing so much about his and Rin's sex life.

A clap of thunder and he smelt a sour smell. Both girls had peed on his lap. Thankfully not on his fur like the last time. He glanced at the whimpering girls. Both cried. There was nothing shameful about what they had done. They were young and they were still learning to control their bladders. Rin had told him they had to be patient with the girls. There would accidents. This was one of them.

This thankfully did not happen as often as it once did, but thunder did not help. He made Mokomoko move to the side and he left it there on the dry bedding as he stood up with the girls in his arms.

"Come, we'll get ourselves cleaned up." He told them gently. There was no need to reprimand them when he could tell they were upset. Their cries turned into snuffles against his chest. He slid the door open with his foot and walked down the hall to the onsen. "Jaken." He called out and then repeated the imp's name.

Jaken walked around the corner and looked up at him. "Yes, milord?"

"Fetch the girls and I fresh clothing. We'll be in the onsen." He told the imp and walked past Jaken.

Once in the room, he set the girls down and helped them undress before letting them walk to the shallow end of the spring. He pulled off his own clothing. Bathing with his children was not an uncommon event. They were too young to understand his different anatomy. They were just glad for his company and his swimming lessons. The room was covered just like the rest of the house. Offering privacy and shelter.

"Papa, this one sorry." Setsuna said as she wrapped her arms around his striped ankle.

He nodded and lifted both girls up and walked further in and sat down. "Let us get you both bathed then back to bed."

"But sleep with you, Papa?" Towa asked as she took a small handful of long silver locks from him.

"Yes, you may rest with me. Your mother is unable to come home for now." Sesshomaru said and the girls looked at him as if part of their world had shattered. _Rin you are essential to our daughters' happiness. If only you could see their sadness at your absence._ He thought with silent bemusement.

"Mama will come home, right Papa?" Towa pouted and Setsuna sniffled.

"Yes," He let them stand on the rock that served as benches. They stood on either side of him and Towa swung a leg back and forth, kicking up water. He knew the impending tantrum was brewing. Rin was Towa's everything.

"But I want Mama now." Towa growled and sharply tugged his hair.

He turned his head to look at her and gently stilled her swinging leg. That was when he felt Setsuna grab his bicep and then there was a splash as she swung off the rock and fell into the water as she was unable to hold onto his arm. He reached down and set the spluttering toddler onto his knee as he tried to still Towa's fists smacking the water. Her anger was growing, and he could smell the salt of her tears. "Towa." He said softly and she let out a cry.

"I want Mama now!" Towa wailed out.

Setsuna sniffled and Sesshomaru mentally prepared himself for Setsuna's tears. She joined her sister moments later. He let them cry as they needed to. Kaede had told him and Rin to let them 'cry it out' as they needed before trying to reason with them. It wasn't always easy. As an inu daiyoukai he wanted complete obedience from his daughters. But they were also half-human. He had seen how the monk and slayer let their youngest of their brood 'cry it out' before approaching the child with reason.

However, it sometimes just really hurt his delicate ears.

Two year old half-demons were challenging, and he and Rin had two of them. _Bless Izayoi for dealing with Inuyasha._ Sesshomaru wondered if this was karma biting him in the ass as Inuyasha had pointed and laughed when Kagome plopped Towa into Sesshomaru's arms and smirked, telling him there was another being cleaned up. _"Keh! You hated hanyou for so long! Now you have two!"_ Sesshomaru only had to flash his eyes red for a second at his younger half-brother before Inuyasha fell on the floor laughing. A muttered 'osuwari' from inside the room was heard and Inuyasha stayed down on the ground. Sesshomaru had never been thankful to his sister-in-law until that very moment.

"Your mother is helping a girl deliver her own baby. Without your mother, this new mother and baby will not live. That is why your mother is in the village. She will be back by morning." He tried to explain over their tears minutes later. He spoke loud enough, commanding enough, but gently enough to calm his daughters.

Setsuna rubbed her eyes and Towa sat down by his hip and hugged his side. They both whimpered out a "Mama."

"Yes, your mother is just in the village. She isn't far." He saw that they were starting to doze off. Their fits draining them of any energy. He could hear the rain fading. The storm was passing. "Towa, Setsuna, let's get you dried off, dressed, and back to bed." He decided they had soaked long enough. Their hair had been washed the night before anyways by Rin's better equipped fingers.

He saw them both nod as he lifted them both up and went back out of the water. He saw the fresh clothing sitting on the bench. Jaken had become quite good at moving about quietly in the manor.

He dried the girls off and then dressed them before repeating the process on himself. The girls always came first.

He tied his fundoshi and then yukata shut as he saw Setsuna leaning on her older sister. Both were yawning and Towa's eyes drooped a bit. He lifted them both up and left the onsen and returned to his and Rin's chamber. The futon was also taken care of and there was a fresh blanket as well. The household attendant, Suki, a fox demoness, must've taken care of it. Without touching Mokomoko, he guessed the fox whipped the mattress out from underneath his pelt. _Clever._

He set them both down and pulled Mokomoko closer. Setsuna flopped down with her sister and Sesshomaru laid behind them on Rin's side of the mat as he cradled them close to him.

"Papa, can you hum Mama's song?" Setsuna yawned out softly.

"Please." Towa added.

He hummed the familiar tune and the girls closed their eyes and settled down to sleep. He hummed until he was certain they were asleep and then curled around them, using Mokomoko as their pillow. He kept an arm draped over the girls for their comfort and security. He allowed himself to close his eyes and slip into his deep meditative state, between asleep and alert.

A sharp cry woke him what seemed hours later. He opened his eyes and mentally reprimanded himself for falling asleep. He opened his eyes to see Setsuna sitting up and crying. Towa sat up and held her sister's hand not understanding her sister's outburst of tears.

"Setsuna?" Sesshomaru called to his daughter. She crawled to him and buried her face into his chest.

"Papa, papa…bad dream." She cried and shook in his arms.

He did not understand the dreams that Setsuna seemed to be a victim of at her young age. Even the monk and old miko could not explain it. It unnerved him and Rin when Setsuna started screaming in her dream. His mother suggested that Setsuna had inherited his father's gift. _Foresight, such nonsense._

"Was it the dragon?" He asked her as he pressed his lips to the top of her head. She whimpered and clutched his yukata.

"Bad dragon. Bad." She whimpered and nodded.

Towa hugged her sister from behind and hummed their mother's song. Sesshomaru reached around and rubbed her back, to assure her that her younger twin was safe and fine.

 _"Perhaps she has a gift that your grandfather had. Though I never met him, he was your father's father. They say he saw his own downfall. Your father always claimed to have it too but look at what happened to him. If he had such foresight, why didn't he change his destiny?"_ Those words his mother spoke were beginning to haunt him. He did not share the message with Rin but simply tore the letter to shreds with his claws.

_They are dreams, nothing more. This Sesshomaru shall protect his daughters._

"Just a dream. The dragon does not exist. I am here and always will be." He promised gently. "Papa loves you." He kissed the top of her head again and then pulled Towa closer and repeated the words and promise of love for his eldest daughter.

_Setsuna does not dream of her future. I refuse to accept that._

Setsuna whimpered softly and Towa kissed her sister's cheek. "Safe." Towa whispered and held her younger sister.

"Story?" Setsuna asked softly.

Rin always told stories. She was a good storyteller. He was not. He did not have a way with words. He was too formal.

He shifted onto his side and propped his head back up on his hand. The girls laid back down close to him. "Do you know how I met your mother?" He asked and they shook their heads.

He nodded. "Your mother was alone in a village. I had been fighting your uncle as I wished to have his Tessaiga." Their eyes widened at him. He and Inuyasha no longer fought, the tension was gone. He surpassed his father, as did Inuyasha, and he had become a daiyoukai on his own strength and merits. "I was wounded and landed in the forest of the village your mother had lived in. She was just a child, no more than eight summers. She tried to care for me as I healed. The villagers there did not appreciate her taking food."

"She took food?" Towa asked with a frown. The concept seemed strange to his toddler. Of course, food was always available for her to take. His children went without nothing.

"Yes, she took food that the villagers did not wish to share with her." Sesshomaru pulled the blanket up the girls.

"But we share." Setsuna said softly.

 _Yes, your mother is too generous to the villagers._ Rin often made sure that all the elderly and children were looked after. They were comfortable enough. He always allowed her to do as she pleased, even now.

"Your mother shares because it makes her happy to be kind to those that need help." He brushed their bangs out of their faces and both sets of amber eyes watched him and waited. "Your mother's village was attacked as I left the forest. I had recovered fully, but then I smelled danger," _My words must be chosen carefully now, they are too young to know about their mother's first death,_ "I knew she was in trouble. I found her and Tenseiga healed her injuries."

"Tenseiga?" Towa breathed out. They all looked toward the end of their feet toward the wall and looked at the rack where Tenseiga and Bakusaiga rested along with his leather and metal amour.

"Yes, it is a healing sword made from your grandfather's fang. Tessaiga is also made from another of your grandfather's fang. That blade is one of destruction against the bad demons." He met his daughters' eyes.

"So, you saved Mama?" Setsuna asked softly.

He nodded and smiled softly for them. "Yes, I saved your mother. We traveled together for a year. She rode A-Un, picked flowers, found her food, and fished with Jaken. She was quite happy during that time."

"You papa?" Towa hummed out.

"I was often fighting a bad half-demon named Naraku. I could not be happy until much later. After the defeat of Naraku, your Grandmother Kaede took Rin in and raised her for eight years, until your mother and I were married." Sesshomaru left too many details out on purpose.

"Why did you marry Mama?" Setsuna asked.

"Because I fell in love with her." Sesshomaru admitted. He could only be honest with them and Rin. The girls yawned again. The story at least distracted them from Setsuna's nightmare. "But now is the time to rest again. Your mother will not be pleased to know that the two of you were up all night."

They giggled and yawned as they closed their eyes.

He decided to watch them before closing his eyes again.

Hours later he heard the soft pitter patter of Rin's feet as she quietly walked down the porch. He could smelly cherry blossoms and pine filter into his sleep addled mind. He slowly opened his amber eyes to see Rin in the doorway. She smiled softly at him. He could not smell blood on her, but her hair was wet. She must have bathed before coming home. She was also wearing a clean set of miko clothing. The early dawn's light making Rin look like an angel as she smiled and slowly walked in.

He sat up slowly as she knelt on the futon. She looked tired. "Was the baby and mother fine?" He asked her and nodded. He only asked because the work she did filled her with pride. Still being able to learn from the aging miko made her happy. He would deny her nothing.

"They are well. It was a difficult labour." Rin sighed softly. "His cord was wrapped around his tiny throat. But I got it unwrapped and him out. I'm sure she will not let her husband lay with her for some time again. She is not near fourteen. Kagome wants the rules to change to sixteen summers minimum."

"Hn."

Rin leaned down and kissed the girls gently on their cheeks before lifting her head up and leaned to him and kissed him slowly. "Did you three miss me?" She asked.

"Terribly." He smirked. "Towa threw a tantrum at one point. The thunder did not help. Setsuna had her nightmare again. I managed through the night. This Sesshomaru can care for his children too."

Rin smiled sympathetically and kissed him again. She pulled back as his tongue swept out against her bottom lip. She shook her head and pointed to their sleeping daughters between them. He stood up and held a hand out, she took it and followed him to the dining room. He would have her fed before he took her back to bed. He would have Jaken distract the children while Rin rested.

Rin ate some berries and leaned against him yawning. _Maybe I shall let her rest for the day._ He silently pulled her down to lay her head on his thigh. He raked his claws through her long dark hair observing as she smiled and closed her eyes. She was content. "I love you." She whispered out and added. "You are a very good husband, father, and partner."

"Hn. This one waited for the right woman for near millennia. This Sesshomaru would not fail his chosen and be a terrible husband, father, and partner. It would bring great shame upon this one's legacy." Sesshomaru scoffed gently and heard a soft laugh before Rin yawned and nuzzled against his thigh. "Rest Rin, Jaken can keep the children distracted."

"Mhmm…will you be resting with me?" Rin cracked an eye open and stared up at him.

He gave her another smirk. "Of course, this one must keep his mate warm after the cool storm."

Rin nodded, "Good." She whispered before dozing off. He waited for a bit before lifting her up and bringing her back to bed. Jaken already clearing the girls out of the room.

Jaken gave Sesshomaru a nod as Towa complained about not seeing her mother. "But…I wanna see Mama!"

"Hush, now young Lady Towa! Your mother is asleep from her long night in the village." Jaken chided as he closed the door.

Sesshomaru heard Setsuna demand food, Towa agreed and listed off everything she wanted for breakfast.

Sesshomaru laid Rin down and laid down beside her, Mokomoko curling around them. Sesshomaru watched as Rin slept. _She'll be awake by midday and this one may be able to_ entertain _her without the children interrupting._ Sesshomaru thought to himself and pressed a kiss to Rin's brow. "Rest, anata. I am here."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it! Also follow me on Tumblr @myravenspirit.


End file.
